The present disclosure relates generally to a method of and apparatus for the discharge of one or more fire extinguishing agent(s), and more particularly to a valve opening mechanism suited for the rapid discharge of fire extinguishing agent(s) and other high mass flow applications.
Automatic fire extinguishing systems (AFES) are used to rapidly disperse extinguishing agents within a confined space such as the crew compartment of a military vehicle following a fire or explosion event. These AFES are deployed after the explosion event has been detected, typically using high speed infrared (IR) and/or ultra violet (UV) sensors. The AFES typically include a cylinder or canister filled with extinguishing agent and a high rate discharge (HRD) valve which enables rapid and efficient deployment of the fire extinguishing agent throughout the vehicle.
Due to the very high levels of pressure in the canister of AFES, if the HRD valve were to be activated (either through a shock-force during transit, misuse by a user, etc.) before the canister is properly installed in the vehicle, the fire extinguishing agent can exit the canister at an extremely high rate propelling the canister at a high rate of speed and spin which can be potentially dangerous to objects or people in the canister's vicinity.